Midnight Sleepover
by Tah Costa
Summary: Aria's feeling lost after seeing her dad with another woman in his car. A sleepover at the DiLaurentis's is not working as well as she was hoping to help her forget her problems, but meeting Jason at the kitchen maybe the best way to clear her head.


MIDNIGHT SLEEPOVER

- Gosh, Aria, you're too sensitive! - Ali shouted as I closed the door behind me. I was getting really tired of her little mischievous comments about my dad and that blond woman we saw in his car. It had been a week since that happened, and I still didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my mom, that would ruin our family. But at the same time I felt so mad at my dad that I wish I could tell everybody, and let him deal with the stupid things he did. Ali had the idea of having a sleepover at her house, and I thought that would make me feel better, make me forget for one night all the problems that were nearly making my head explode. Boy, was I wrong! Ali was really pressuring me to make a decision, and Spencer and Emily just looked at us like we were crazy - even though I love those girls to death, I couldn't tell them about it. I don't know, it just felt weird. As if I told them, it would become real. Well, more real than it already was.  
I went down the stairs in the dark. It was already midnight, and Ali's parents were asleep, so all the lights were off - it was a good thing I knew that house so well, so I didn't have too much trouble getting to the kitchen. However, when I got there, I saw a shadow that scared me for a second, which made me bump into the pizza box that was over the counter. It fell on the floor, and the noise made the shadow turn to me. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and the light coming from the kitchen window helped me see that that shadow was Jason.  
- Aria. - he said, not sounding too surprised. It took me some time to be able to say something, because I had just noticed that he was shirtless, just wearing a pair of black shorts. He had un unbelievable body, and I have to admit I was breathless for a second.  
- Hey Jason. - I heard my voice coming out a little weak, and rolled my eyes at myself for being so stupid when I was next to him. I didn't interact much with Jason - he and Ali didn't have the most loving relationship in the world, so Ali was always trying to get us to stay away from him as much as possible. He also wasn't home so often, and when he was, he spent most of the time in his room with his friends, so I only saw him in the hallway. I don't know if it was just a fantasy from my head, but every time we met in the hallway, I saw him look at me for, like, a second. And it always made me nervous. In a good way - I felt thirsty.  
- Me too. - he said, showing me the glass of water he was holding while leaning on the counter. I didn't know what to do, I was just desperately trying not to look at his body. And he seemed to realize I was nervous, since he laughed quietly - Go ahead.  
He pointed at the fridge and I nodded, walking over to it to get some cold water. That's when I felt very self-conscious, because only then I remembered that I was only wearing a pink tank top with a lace neckline and short black shorts. It was a pretty warm night, so I had my hair up in a high ponytail. I tried to ignore my shame and opened the fridge, getting a big glass bottle that was halfway full of very cold water. But when I turned to go to the cabinet where the glasses were, I found Jason handing one over to me. And he was way closer than I expected.  
- Thanks. - I said, and tried to fill that glass without spilling any water. I was trembling a little. Damn it - It's so hot in here.  
- Almost too hot. - he said, and I looked up at him, seeing that he had a mysterious look on his face. Like always. Jason was always so mysterious, and that made me crazy. Seriously. I never felt something like that with any other guy, but when I was with him, it was like I had no power at all. All the power was in his hands. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him, and after what it seemed to be an eternity he smirked and finished drinking his water, leaving the glass at the sink, hence walking away from me. I finally felt like I could breathe again.  
- So, how's the slumber party? Lots of pillow fights? - he asked, and it made me laugh.  
- Pillow fights in slumber parties are not really a thing. - I said - At least not in my group of friends.  
- Oh. That's disappointing. - he said, looking outside the window, and I couldn't help but staring at him. I could tell I looked very stupid, but it was impossible not to do it. I couldn't find one single flaw in Jason, he was nearly perfect. And it was like something inside me pushed me on to him, without even an explanation. He just made my heart beat faster and my breath just disappear. That was it. And, at the same time I hated it, I loved it. Suddenly, he looked at me, and I automatically looked away, started staring at my glass of water. But I could fell his eyes looking at me. I slowly looked up, and felt a strong chill going up and down my spine, and I didn't know if it was because my feet were touching the cold tile floor or if it was caused by the intensity of the look Jason had on his face. Almost like he could see through me. Through my soul.  
- So how you doing? - he asked, cutting that tension like he wasn't even feeling it.  
- I'm fine. - I said, and he raised one of his eyebrows.  
- You sure? You've been looking a little tense this past week. - he said, and I failed while trying not to look too surprised.  
- You noticed? - I asked, laughing a little, like it wasn't even important. But it obviously was.  
- Yeah. I know I'm a little distracted most of the time, but I can be pretty perceptive. - he said, with a little smile in the corner of his mouth, which made me smile too.  
- Well, things are not the best at my house right now. - I said, trying not to be too specific. Even though Jason made me feel safe, it was too painful to talk about what was going on with my dad. And I think he noticed it.  
- Can I help with anything? - he asked, getting a little closer to me. I did my best to keep my breath at a normal speed.  
- I don't think so. But thanks for offering. - I said, and he nodded.  
- If you ever need anything, I'm just one call away. - he said, and I was surprised again.  
- Really? - I asked, and he smirked, getting even closer to me, now at a dangerous distance.  
- Yeah. I've always liked you, Aria. Your personality. - he said, and the chill down my spine got stronger.  
- Thanks. - I said, in a voice so low I wondered if he even heard it.  
- The only thing I don't understand is why you're friends with my sister. She's a bitch. - he said, and I laughed.  
- Ali can be a bitch, but she can also be a really good friend. - I said, even though I was a bit mad at her. Actually, all I could think of is what Ali would do if she saw his brother and I that close in the dark. She'd hate it.  
- If you say so. - he shrugged. He seemed a little annoyed, so I had the urge to break the silence.  
- I also always liked you, Jason. - I said really fast, and regretted it as soon as I heard myself. I couldn't believe I was telling him that. I've never told anyone.  
- Really? - he asked, taking a step forward, making our bodies almost brush against each other. He was way taller than me, so he put his left hand on the counter behind me and ducked a little bit, to meet my eyes. It was so intense I could hear my own heartbeats.  
- Yes. - I said in nearly a whisper - I always thought you weren't as bad as Ali pictured you.  
- I can only imagine what my sister tells you girls about me. - he whispered too, getting even closer to me and finally making our bodies touch. I could feel the warmth of his chest against mine, and I felt even hotter than I was before.  
- Trust me, you don't wanna know. - I said, looking straight into his eyes. They were like magnets.  
- I really don't. What I want to know is what you think about me. - he whispered the last part, as he made our noses touch. I could feel him breathing right on my face, and it gave me goose-bumps. I felt his right hand holding my waist and strongly pulling me against his body. We stayed there for some time, just feeling each other. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. My mind felt numb, I couldn't think of anything other than Jason. Jason. He made my knees weaken so much that I would have fallen if he weren't holding me so tight. Slowly, he put his lips on mine, so gently I could barely feel it. I automatically tried to deepen the kiss, but he put his left hand on my face and held it, not letting me get too far. I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill me with that crazy anticipation. It was almost painful, but at the same time it felt incredibly good. It took some time until he finally pressed his lips against mine, and I put my hands on his neck, pulling him closer - as if it were even possible. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, and I felt his neck get full of goose-bumps, which made me smile in between the kiss. He opened his mouth and made me open mine, and just as I felt his tongue touch mine, I heard Ali's voice coming from not too far.  
- ARIA! What the hell is taking so long? - she screamed with that bossy voice of hers. I jumped in fright of her seeing what we were doing, but she was only at the top of the stairs. I let go of Jason and wasn't brave enough to even look at him at that point. I just walked away, but when I was getting to the kitchen door, I heard Jason's voice.  
- Goodnight, Aria. - he said, and I looked back, finding him with his arms crossed and that damn mysterious look on his face. I couldn't help but smile shyly at him, and, as soon as I got to the living room and he couldn't see me, run up the stairs trying to keep myself from completely freaking out.


End file.
